Awake in the Twilight
by iannetine
Summary: Tooya's missions affect Aya as well. Aya's thoughts on how Tooya has changed. This time, will their love conquer it all? Or will it conquer their love? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

--I do not own Ayashi no Ceres--

Awake in the Twilight

It was midnight. Aya tried hard to stay awake and keep herself alert until he comes. Tooya said that he would arrive the day before, but he never did. "You're late," Aya whispered to herself "Please be okay..." It was very hard to keep her eyes open, with visions of Tooya bloody and in pain appearing constantly in her mind.

Then she heard the faintest sound of a car stopping just outside the house. "Please be him…"

Aya ran down and opened the door; in such speed it made no sound. She didn't dare moved nor breathe until she knew for sure.

"Aya? Your awake? "

She flew her hands over him and cried instantly. "Tooya…how could you make me worry about you like this?" _You're a fool to keep me up all night._

Tooya, with his left arm bandaged, caressed Aya's hair with his right. "I'm sorry…please don't cry…I hate it when you cry…especially because of me"

Aya in sobs, "You said you'd be back yesterday! You broke your promise for the first time! You had me worried!" _What took you so long? I missed you._

Tooya kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

Aya asked immediately when he saw what happened to Tooya. His whole body had bandages all over. Tooya looked at her worried face and answered "Don't worry; you know I'll be alright." _Alright? Look at you..._ "We just had a little delay…that's all" Aya was close to tears again. "Hey…" Tooya hugged him tightly "…you must be tired…you better get some sleep…you have classes tomorrow..."

"No" Aya protested. "Not today!" She said sharply, making Tooya release her from his grasp. "I won't sleep!" Aya smiled as she observed the bewildered Tooya. "I want to spend the night with you…"

-oOo-

"AYA! AYA! Don't make him go there! STOP HIM!"

"Ceres? Wait! What are you saying? Who? CERES!"

Aya opened her eyes suddenly. It was 5am and the sun hasn't set yet._ Why is Ceres appearing to me in dreams? Was that a warning? For me? Tooya?_ She suddenly noticed Tooya wasn't in bed. "Tooya!"

She was calling his name for about six times now. _Maybe he's in the shower_. "Tooya?!" No answer. She waited. Still no answer. _Something's not right_. Aya got up in bed and started looking for him in frantic. _Where are you?_ She checked every room twice but Tooya was nowhere to be found in the house. _Must be taking a walk again. _

Aya found that Tooya made him breakfast. _This wouldn't be delicious until I eat it with you Tooya, any meal would be fine as long as I have you here._ _Where have you gone to? Leaving me again?_

Just then, she heard him enter the house. "Too-" She was cut off. He was talking to someone in the phone. He didn't notice her somehow. "No, I'll better not tell her about it…of course I'll be there…I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight also…you too…till then."

"Aya? You're awake?"

He noticed her finally. "Have you eaten yet? You should be off soon." He said as he approached her. _What's the matter with him today? Wanting to get rid of me like that?_ "Come, let's eat…" He kissed her on the forehead then went to eat breakfast. Aya joined him. Tooya smiled. _What a rare smile, Tooya._ _Not because you don't smile to me often, rare because I don't see you often, not since your missions_. Aya believed Tooya purposely kept to himself that phone call and decided that it was better to not ask about it. _You always hide things from me Tooya…you never tell me anything. But I trust you Tooya…I love you._

-oOo-

"Tooya, did I take so long?" Aya asked as she saw Tooya in front of her school. "No." Tooya had been waiting for Aya in the same spot for the whole afternoon; he had nowhere to go and nothing else to do anyway. Aya had insisted that they eat out for dinner after her classes. "Tooya, take me on a date tonight" Aya said after finishing breakfast. _You never ask me Tooya…I always take the initiative… but its okay, you always say 'yes' every time…you're so submissive to me…_

They went strolling in the park. "Tooya…why do you have to be so-- beautiful? Everybody is staring at you." Aya whispered to his ear. She was holding on to Tooya so tightly as to not let him be stolen by other people's stares. "Huh?" Tooya replied. He didn't seem to hear her. _You're thinking to yourself again…what keeps your thoughts preoccupied Tooya…isn't it supposed to be me?_ "But don't mind those girls Tooya, they're just jealous of me."Aya tried to get his attention. "I know" Tooya told her, "…you're more beautiful, you're perfect Aya." _When you say things like that to me…I feel so little…why? I wish so much Tooya…that all of it is true. _"No Tooya! Not because of me! Because of you! Because you're with me!" Aya cheerfully said while skipping in front of Tooya and cheekily held her stare at him. "Really?" Tooya told her, with his eyes avoiding hers. _Oh Tooya, you're so submissive…you always do what I want, believe in whatever I say…you must love me so much Tooya._

"Oh Tooya! I'm so sorry!" Aya let go of Tooya's arm instantly. She didn't realize she was holding too tightly on his injured arm. "No, I'm fine, it just hurt a while ago, it's nothing." Tooya told her. "It's getting dark. You want to go there now?" Suzumi had just called Aya and invited her and Tooya to dinner tonight.

"Maybe later Tooya." Aya told him, "I want to spend more time alone with you." "Of course" Tooya told her while kissing her hair. _I'm not ready to share you yet. You've been gone a long time…too long. So not yet Tooya. Not yet._

-oOo-

"Aya! Tooya! Hurry! Yuuhi just finished preparing our meal! Come inside!" Chidori called to them while they were getting out of the car. The Aogiri house was very much alive this night. Shouta and Mrs.Q were already seated in the dining room talking about race cars.

"Where's Suzumi?" Tooya asked. Suzumi was not there in the living room. "Suzumi just had something to finish, she'll be here in a while" Yuuhi just appeared from the kitchen "but let's not wait for her, the soup's getting cold." "Yes Sir!" Aya, Chidori, Shouta and Mrs.Q shouted all together. "What a meal Yuuhi! You never cease to amaze me!" Aya smiled to him after finishing her plate . Yuuhi blushed at her words. "That's nothing, wait till dessert!" Everybody cheered in delight.

"Oh, I remember!" Chidori suddenly blurted out "You were out this week right?" She beamed at Tooya. "Umm…yes." He answered truthfully. "How does it feel to be with Aya-chan again?" Shouta asked him. Everybody went silent for a moment. Aya blushed, waiting for Tooya to answer. "I guess…it's okay." This time everybody shifted their attention to Aya. She hesitantly answered "I…-"

"Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late!" Suzumi just popped in. "What?" she asked suddenly feeling some tension in the silence. "Nothing, nothing Suzumi." Mrs.Q hurriedly got up her feet and ushered Suzumi in. "I see you are finished with dinner already…Yuuhi, prepare another meal, I've brought some company." At this words, Yuuhi's Father and Tonomori went inside the house.

_Why are they here_? Yuuhi thought.

-oOo-


	2. Chapter 2

---I do not own Ayashi no Ceres—

-oOo-

_You guess? Okay? I don't see you for a whole week and that's all you have to say? _Aya thought as she pondered to what Tooya has said earlier in dinner. She couldn't care less about who just appeared in the door. She just nodded automatically upon hearing their greetings to her and stared blankly as everyone else started eating again.

Apparently Chidori has noticed Aya's silence and tried to shake it out of her. "Huh? Huh? What do you say Aya? Double date with Yuuhi and me! Come on I'm sure Tooya will love it too!" Chidori almost yelled at her, annoyed for making her repeat it for another time. "What? Oh…yeah sure…no problem…okay…" Aya blurted suddenly, surprised at Chidori's sudden attack.

"Suzumi? Can we talk? Somewhere private?" Yuuhi's father insisted after drinking his last cup of tea for the night. "Yes, of course father" Suzumi said as she got up and started to prepare her office. "And Tooya…why don't you come too?"

Aya was more surprised than Tooya in hearing Yuuhi's father requesting Tooya to join him. On the contrary, Yuuhi had been waiting for something like this and was very disappointed that his predictions were true. But both of them wasn't expecting what was about to happen next.

Tooya, as if this was his cue, beamed at Suzumi and unobjectionably followed Yuuhi's father to the office.

-oOo-

_I'm so tired…I don't want to think about Tooya right now…_ Aya was getting a headache trying to sort everything in her head. It has been only a day since Tooya has arrived but many things have already happened. _I can't take it anymore…_

"Aya? What's up with Tooya?" Chidori asked in a close whisper, trying to not let anyone hear their conversation. She didn't need to; everyone else went to the living room anyway.

_Why did you have to ask about him? Please just for a little while give me some air… _"What about Tooya?" Aya answered trying to sound as if she didn't notice. _That's right. What about him?_

"He's a bit different. Something happened?" Chidori looked at her, with a puzzled look on her face. _You never miss anything Chidori…you noticed too…I thought I was the only one… you're such a good friend Chidori. _Aya answered truthfully, "I'm not sure…he's been like that ever since he came back…"

"Really? You must be happy then?" Chidori cut her off. Aya couldn't understand why Chidori was excited over this. "I mean, you two must be really miss each other! I've never seen him this shy… " _What Chidori? I don't understand. Are we still talking about the same Tooya? _"…you heard what his answer was when Shouta asked him earlier…it's sooo cute! I wish Yuuhi could be that sweet to me!" Chidori told her.

From then on, Chidori rambled on about Yuuhi and her having their share of sweet nothings. Aya tried her hardest to listen to her, but her headache became worse by the minute.

-oOo-

"So Tooya? Will you do it? I must have your answer by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I know it's too soon, but please consider it. I realize Aya may not approve, I asked Suzumi if she could persuade her but Suzumi has respectfully said she wouldn't meddle in this business."

"That won't be necessary, I'll tell Aya about it tonight."

"Very well Tooya, I'll be at my house all day tomorrow. I'll be waiting for your answer."

Yuuhi had just heard while passing by the door to the office. His father and Tooya had been there for about half an hour now. Yuuhi had just lost to Tonomori in poker so he sent him to go fetch their father because the limo was already in front of the house. "If I had just arrived earlier…I would've known what they were talking about." Yuuhi thought.

"Uhhmm…" He cleared his throat as he spoke. "You're car is ready father…it's already midnight…you need to rest…Tonomori is already outside."

At this words the door opened and his father went out. "Thank you Yuuhi." His father said, "That was a very nice meal Yuuhi…just like what you're mother used to cook for me." He smiled at Yuuhi. Yuuhi smiled back.

-oOo-

"Hey!" Yuuhi called out just when Tooya passed by him in the hallway. He was slightly annoyed being ignored. "What happened out there Tooya? What have you been doing in these adventures of yours?" He meant to sound interested, friendly even, but it just came out in a sort of angry voice.

"There my missions Yuuhi. I just complete missions."

It struck a nerve in Yuuhi.

"Missions? You've been gone for a week again. Don't you know Aya comes here almost everyday when you're out. She's depressed. And I'm sick of cleaning up after you."

"Thank you for taking care of Aya, Yuuhi. And yes, I know how she feels, I feel it too. But Aya herself told me to do this. Besides, it looks as though I don't have any choice."

"Oh yeah right! How could you have let this happen? These missions you have make Aya miserable! Would you just quit or something. That girl needs you, that should be enough reason for you to quit those missions!"

"Yuuhi, would you rather let Aya see me in prison?"

The government arrested everyone that formed the C-project. Tooya was among the few others to receive a special pardon for a lifetime in prison in the condition that he work for the government for ten years. Because of his fighting skills, he was assigned in the armed forces and sent to confidential missions all over Japan.

Yuuhi was surprised at Tooya's reply. "Well… No! But--"

"Aya? Are you feeling ill?" They heard Chidori in the dining room. The two of them, both alarmed, hurriedly went to check.


	3. Chapter 3

---I do not own Ayashi no Ceres—

-oOo-

Aya…Aya…

_Oh, it's you again Ceres…I thought I was never going to hear from you again…_

You're so reckless Aya, I told you not to let him go there… You must stop him…Stop him before it's too late…You still have time…

_Him? Tooya again? Everybody's so worried about him. Nobody cares for me anymore. Maybe Tooya doesn't love me anymore. Maybe, that's why he's been so cold to me lately. _

You won't listen to anything I say, will you Aya? You'll only listen to him, right Aya? And here I am, telling you that he's always calling for you.

_He is? _

Listen.

"Aya…It's me…" Tooya told her while caressing his nervous hands on her face, trying to wake her. _You were really calling me…_ "What's wrong? Do you feel alright? You want me to take you to a hospital?"

Aya with her eyes half open, only shook her head. _Maybe you do still love me._

Tooya, feeling a little relieved from her response, tried to sit her down on a chair.

"Tooya…" Aya managed to say, "My head hurts a little, I just dozed off a bit, can we go home now?" _I want to sleep and dream about you Tooya._

"Of course" he said while kissing her hair.

Tooya and Aya were already inside the car. Chidori couldn't stop apologizing for making everyone worry "She just got sleepy, that's all, nothing to worry about..!"

Yuuhi was looking rather worried, but was comforted by the fact that Aya was in the care of Tooya. Ever since their conversation earlier that night, Yuuhi's doubts disappeared all at once.

Before Tooya could speed off back to their house, Suzumi just had one more thing to say, "I hope you make the right choices Tooya."

Tooya simply told her. "I don't make the decisions, Aya does."

-oOo-

"Aya? You're awake?"

Aya, still half-asleep, opened her eyes to the moving street lights by the passenger window.

"We're almost there. How are you feeling?"

Aya didn't answer. She kept silent. She always had imagined that even through her silence Tooya could understand what she was saying. _I'm fine Tooya…but I feel so weak…it feels so heavy…_

"It's two in the morning Aya. Sleep a bit more."

_Don't worry Tooya…I'll be okay as long as you're here…just don't leave me tonight… you'll see, I'll be better…so don't worry._

The cool air entered through the open window. It was already nine in the morning.

Aya finally woke up at the sound of the birds chirping. _It's late morning already…'must have overslept…I have classes in the afternoon…_ Aya objectionally got up from bed, wishing to have more dreams of Tooya and her. _Tooya? Where's Tooya? _Tooya was always beside her when she wakes up. And once again she panicked because he was not there. "Tooya?" _Where have you gone to again? _

She didn't need to shout. Tooya was just nearby, sitting in a chair facing the bed, apparently still asleep.

Aya in instinct covered her mouth. Never has she seen Tooya asleep; he was always the one who wakes up before her. He would always watch her sleep and patiently wait for her to wake up.

_Why? Have you been watching over me all night?_

As if her stares started penetrating Tooya, he started to wake up. Aya in the meantime decided to pretend to be still asleep. She smiled at her idea that Tooya will wake up mortified because she woke up first.

Tooya woke up, finding her still sleeping. He went to the bed and sat next to her. "You must be very tired. I never should have agreed on that date after your classes yesterday." He whispered to her. _What? No! You never question what I say, you always believe me, right? Why are you saying that now? Is that what you think when you always say yes? _

"Why can't I say no to you Aya? Even if I think it's not good for you? Didn't I promise that I'll always protect you?"

Aya slightly flinched at his words. Tooya didn't seem to notice. But he whispered in the faintest voice as to not wake her, "So please Aya…let me say no to you for just one time…just this once…" _What does that mean?_ _What do you mean Tooya?_

"This time tell me what you really want Aya…please…" _What I really want? _

"Just tell me…and let me lie to you…just this once…before I leave you for my next mission…"

"WHAT! Tooya!"

Aya said outloud, unable to keep pretending to sleep. "What did you say Tooya?!"

_You're going to say no to me? You're going to lie to me? Leave me?_

"Aya, you're awake?!" Tooya asked, taken aback to find her awake so suddenly and shocked.

"Well? Well? What is it? You were saying??"

"Nothing, nothing…good morning…" he kissed her on the cheek like he always does. "…you must be dreaming still Aya, don't get up, I'll make breakfast now."

Aya could only shake her head in disbelief as he turned his back to her.

--oOo—

_You must have thought I was really asleep Tooya…you thought I didn't hear you say those words…but I was wide awake…and I heard it all. _Aya's concentration on her classes was a bit off; there was an unsettling feeling in her heart constantly troubling her. _Why won't you let me know? Just 'nothing'? Then it's true…you lied to me…_ Aya was beginning to get tearful at this realization. She didn't want to believe it, but in her heart she knew it was true. _And you know what Tooya…I wish that I really was asleep at that time…I wish I had never woken up. _

"Aya! What's up?" Chidori had approached her. Both of them had a 15 minute break before their next class. Chidori was taking up a course in Physical Therapy for Shouta and Aya was in Business Management. She wanted to have a music bar for a business someday. It would have bands, concerts; she could sell CD's and stuff; Shuro and Kei could perform there every night when they have finished touring all-over Japan. Aki even suggested that Aya put her karaoke skills to work and sing in front of the crowd now and then. Aki had a scholarship in the US and before leaving he told her "Hey Aya…sing for me now and then, huh? Queen of Karaoke!" Aya jokingly punched Aki for teasing her and Aki left for the US with a rather sore arm.

"Oh, hi Chidori!" Aya greeted with a smile. "I'm fine, you? How was class?"

Chidori flinging her arms in a tight hug, "Great! Everything's going great! And I'm so excited about the date with Yuuhi tonight! He said he was going to take me to the fair! Aren't you excited?"

"Really?," Aya said with her face lighting up, "How sweet, I'm so excited for you!"

"Hey, aren't you and Tooya coming with us? You said last night you'd double date, how rude! Backing out like that! And I thought I'd spend more time with you!"

Aya completely forgot that she agreed to such a date.

"Ah right! I'm sorry…it just slipped my mind…" Aya honestly answered.

"Oh you better come! We'll meet the both of you there at eight! Don't forget to tell Tooya!" Chidori told her. "See you later!" she waved goodbye as sped to her next class.

"Bye. See ya!" Aya waved back as she too went to her next class.

_A date? Tooya's always happy when we're out together….Maybe this'll be a great time for me to talk to talk to him! If only I could talk to him for much longer…we could sort this out…_ Suddenly, her uneasy feelings started to fade and a glimpse of hope sparkled in her heart. She rejoiced at the thought that maybe, she simply misunderstood it all and was over reacting about something so small. _I know my Tooya…he wouldn't do a thing like that to me…I just didn't know what he was talking about earlier…It's okay…I trust him, I still do…I know he loves me…I know he does…_ She decided to forget what has happened earlier and just pretend that nothing was wrong.

Before stepping inside the classroom, she called Tooya on the phone to tell him about tonight. "Thank you Chidori! You made this possible!" she thought as she dialed his number. But even before she could, her phone rang. Tooya called.

"Aya?" he said on the line. Aya was surprised. She hesitated before answering.

"Tooya? Yes?"

"Can you take the train this afternoon? I won't be able to fetch you today."

It felt as though the sky fell on her. _What's more important than me Tooya?_

"Why, Tooya? Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

"I just have to finish something. Can you?"

Aya had no intention of answering that question.


	4. Chapter 4

----I do not own Ayashi no Ceres---

--oOo--

Now it felt as though the ground was falling apart under her feet. _What is it that you're hiding from me?_

"I'm sorry Aya…I have to go…Goodb-"

"Wait!" she suddenly called out before he could hang up. _You're always so eager to get rid of me._ "Then meet me at the fair tonight at eight. Finish what you have to and be there." _You have to be there._

It took a while before Tooya could answer. Aya could almost crush her phone as she held on to it for dear life.

"Of course Aya…I'll be there." He said in a hurried voice.

"Then don't be late…I lov-"

Tooya had just hung the phone on her.

Aya didn't know how to feel. In her mind she knew she was supposed to feel hurt, but it feels numb. Everything was a blank. The class bell rung but all Aya could hear was a high pitched scream echoing in her head.

_After all we have been through, is it really coming to this? I can't do it Tooya, I can't keep pretending everything's alright. Why are you doing this to me Tooya? Huh…but I know…you don't love me anymore…you're going to leave me..._

--oOo—

"What did Aya say? Have you decided then?"

Tooya was in the main branch of the Aogiri house. He didn't answer.

"Well?" Yuuhi's father was getting a bit impatient.

"Yes, I have. I'll do it. I'll go." He said firmly.

"A very wise decision Tooya. I didn't think Aya would approve but-"

"I can make decisions on my own, sir. I don't need Aya for that."

Yuuhi's father didn't really mean to offend him, but Tooya was just not himself that day.

"Very well, you understand that the charges will be dropped only if you complete this mission? And that your failure could mean risking your life?"

"Yes."

Tooya's indifferent reactions made Yuuhi's father worry. He was starting to think if he really made the right thing by setting up this contract. His only intention was to help Tooya get out of prison. But by where this conversation was going, it seems like he will be the one responsible if anything bad happens.

"If you're sure then… I'll see to it that the squad learns the blueprints you've made…They'll be ready by next week." Yuuhi's father said as he picked up the telephone.

"I don't need back up. Besides, they won't be able to keep up with the scenario I've planned." Tooya told him.

"But…that's very dangerous!" Yuuhi's father protested. "I know you're very skilled, you're the best one there is, but even you can't do this alone! You just came back from your last mission, you still have injuries…you'll need back up for next week."

"I'll do it tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?!" Yuuhi's father just couldn't believe how worse the situation has become. "But that's too soon! I won't allow it Tooya."

"It's the perfect time. I'll be able to corrupt their system by then." Tooya answered forcefully. "I won't fail…as long as you keep your word."

By that time Tooya bid his farewell and left the house, leaving the stunned Yuuhi's father nailed to his seat.

"Aya doesn't know about this, does she Tooya?" Suzumi asked. Apparently she had been waiting for him to come out. Suzumi was the one who asked Yuuhi's father to use his power and appeal for Tooya's release. Seeing Aya always depressed when she visited them in Tooya's absence, made her realize that she had to do something.

"She doesn't. But she will soon."

"Are you going to do what you have been planning for this past few months? That dangerous plan to break the enemy's system?" Suzumi concernedly asked. They had been planning this dangerous attack for a very long time, and the government was willing to give anything in exchange for the mission's completion. "Even if you do get released, Aya will not be pleased to see you hurt."

"I know."

--oOo—

"Yuuhi! Chidori!" Aya called out from the crowd. It was almost eight and the opening ceremonies for the fair was about to start. Aya had difficulty approaching them because of the overpowering crowd.

"Hey!" Yuuhi gave her a wave. Chidori was behind him, holding his hand. "Where've you been?" Yuuhi smiled at her.

"Traffic" she said plainly, "Tooya didn't fetch me" there was a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Where's he then? Did you tell him about tonight?" Chidori asked.

"I don't know…but he said he'll come."

_Sorry Chidori…Tooya won't come. I know he wouldn't. He just had something to do that's more important than spending time with me. _

"The ceremony is about to start." Yuuhi said while peeking inside.

"Let's go inside then. He'll be long, so let's not wait for him, huh?" She said as she forcefully pulled the two inside.

_There's no point waiting for him. I'm not disappointed. I'll be surprised if he even shows up when it's already over. There's no point getting sad over it._

Aya, desperately trying to hide her feelings, decided to put on a cheery face for her friends.

"Oh there he is!"

Chidori pointed near the ticket booth at the entrance.

"You're all late." Tooya smiled at Aya.

Aya, still immersed in her thoughts, couldn't believe Tooya was there, in front of her. There, standing, waiting for her in fact.

"Say something." Tooya told her, still with a smile on his face. Aya had her mouth open in shock. She looked at Chidori and Yuuhi, making sure that the both of them do see Tooya too and that she was not hallucinating. It was an awkward moment, as they glanced at one another.

Tooya gave Aya a brief hug as he kissed her hair.

The crowd cheered as the performers finished their last song. Yuuhi and Chidori joined the crowd and shouted for an encore. Tooya was silent as always, but he never stopped smiling.

_That rare smile again._ Aya thought. She wasn't really paying attention to the performers on the stage, her mind had been long occupied with just one thing. _He came…_

They waited in line at the restaurant. It took a little while to get them seated.

"That last shop was just a blast! Look what I got for you Yuuhi!"Chidori had just presented him a necklace. "Chidori! You shouldn't have! I'm so embarrassed; I didn't get anything for you!" Yuuhi said as he hesitantly accepted the gift and started putting it around his neck. "I promise to get you something later huh?"

Aya smiled as the two started to get all sweet again. It was such a heavenly feeling to be in love. Aya looked at Tooya, and blushed as she reminisced at how her favorite choker ended up on his neck. Tooya however was having trouble with their orders because the young waitress was kind of flirting him with the menu. _Back off sister, that's mine…_The waitress suddenly sensed the dark forces emanating from Aya and retreated in the kitchen. Tooya sighed in relief. _I'm so jealous…I wished I was as beautiful as you…maybe you'd fall deeper in love with me as I am with you._

"Where did you go Tooya? What did you do?" Aya asked him bravely. She felt more confident then, as she saw that Tooya was back to himself again.

"I went to the Aogiri's main branch. We finished what we were talking about from last night."

_You're so stupid Aya, getting mad at something like that. Why didn't you just say so Tooya…you're such a fool too… _Aya couldn't help feeling so happy inside. Everything was going back to normal at last. "Oh…Okay." she said plainly, trying to hide how happy she was.

"You?" Tooya asked her. "Why were you late?"

"I told you! Traffic."

"I thought I told you to take the train."

_Oh Tooya…I'm sorry…I didn't feel like taking the train then- it's your fault hanging up on me like that…_

"You should've taken the train."

_Stop worrying about me…Oh Tooya, you do care! You care for me so much. Don't worry…it was just traffic…nothing bad happened to me…Oh Tooya…_

"No! You should've fetched me!" she loudly teased, unable to contain her happiness. Yuuhi and Chidori were secretly laughing at the funny scene Aya and Tooya were making. "You should've fetched me! You! You made me take the bus!" she put her hands at her waist and started pointing her fingers at him.

"I'm sorry." He told her while avoiding her searching gaze.

Aya blushed as he saw Tooya took it seriously. _You're still the same…you're so submissive to me…I definitely love you so much… _She hugged him, and whispered "I forgive you" in his ear.

--oOo—

"Thank you so much Chidori!" Aya said, almost hugging her to death. "Wha- what for? What did I do?" Chidori managed to say. _You're the best friend there is Chidori. Only you could make this happen! _"You're my angel!" Aya told her.

"You take care of her, Yuuhi! You'll answer to me if she get's hurt! Take care! Bye!" Aya waived at them. Yuuhi gave her a nod, "Take care too you two!"

Aya smiled as she followed them with her eyes. _I hope you're as happy as I am right now…_ "I know you are Chidori…" she giggled as she saw Chidori rest at Yuuhi's back. Their motorcycle had gone out of sight.

Before entering their car, Aya looked at Tooya. Tooya was blushing. He had been looking in the ground and then stared at her with his shy eyes. _How cute! _

"What?" she asked him cheekily. _Oh I know! You don't miss anything, do you? _

"What is it Tooya?" she teased again. _No sense getting all protective about it. You don't have to be jealous of Chidori you know. You're still my guardian angel…_

--oOo--

They arrived home past midnight. Aya insisted on watching a movie and staying up till morning but had second thoughts because Tooya was looking a bit tired.

"Go to sleep." Tooya told her, kissing her cheek. "Good night."

"What about you?"

"I'll take a shower first."

Aya could only smile. Finally, everything was back to normal. Finally, she could sleep soundly without worries. Ceres would no longer trouble her in her dreams, saying Tooya will be taken from her. _No more worries. I finally feel safe. Finally._

As she was about to go to deep sleep, Aya heard a buzzing sound. It was Tooya's phone, vibrating in the table near the shower room.

"Tooya?" she whispered. "Answer that" she said irritated.

It won't stop ringing. _Who in the right mind would call in the middle of the night?_

_Wait a minute_… Aya, sensing something fishy, got up and went to see who called. _Who in the world would call Tooya in the middle of the night?_

She got up and, heart racing, dashed to the phone. It stopped ringing but the caller left a message.

I forgot to tell you that I'll be ther again tomorrow night. And Tooya, you really have to explain to Aya. She'll wonder why you left her. Call me soon.

Aya hurriedly scrolled down to see who the caller was.

Sender: Suzumi

This was disturbing to Aya. _What's going on between Tooya and Suzumi?_


	5. Chapter 5

---I do not own Ayashi no Ceres—

--oOo—

_Are they together now?_ She shook her head in disbelief. _That can't be. When? How? Why? _

The shower door just opened. Aya hid the phone behind her back.

"Aya, I thought you were already in bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Aya was looking at him with sharp eyes as if trying to read his mind. _You know what? you did look for Suzumi when you first got back. And most of all, I think she was the one you were talking to on the phone that morning before breakfast. _

"Tooya-" she called out to him in an almost commanding tone, "what did you talk about when you went to the Aogiri main branch?"

"About the mission that I took. Why do you ask? Is something the matter?"

Aya ignored the question completely. There was only one thing she wanted to know. "Was Suzumi there? What did you two do?"

"Yes, she was there." _I knew it! I knew it!_ "I drove her home before coming to the fair." _You two timing cheat! Instead of picking me up you drove someone else home? _Tooya looked at her worriedly afraid that something was wrong with Aya, with her looking and talking to him like that.

Aya saw the expression on his face. _You're worried huh? But I already know what you've been up to_. She put up an angry, almost deadly look in her face, before going to bed without saying anything, leaving Tooya guessing in the hallway.

Aya intentionally stomped her way to the bed and made every move as noisily as possible. _You're so numb Tooya! Sometimes I even wonder if you have feelings at all! You are totally insensitive!_

Their eyes met again as Tooya entered the room.

Tooya still hadn't reacted like she had imagined. _Why aren't you explaining to me? You should be in your knees right now begging for my forgiveness!_

She couldn't take his disinterested response. She channeled her rage to the phone she was holding. _What luck to have read this message! I wonder what other secrets Tooya's hiding from me?_ She gasped in disbelief as she scrolled down. Almost all calls made by this phone were either from or to Suzumi. Aya was shocked to see her name appear only once. Like a soda bottle shaken for too long, she stood up, and looked straight at Tooya's eyes. _I should've known! _She intended to shout at him at the top of her lungs, telling him to stop acting so innocently. But she just couldn't.

"Tooya, I—" she forcefully said to him, trying to contain her anger. "You—Tell me--"

Aya said trying hard to find the words for what she felt. "Are you—Do you--" Tooya was looking at her with a rather puzzled face. _You must look pretty stupid now Aya, be brave and ask him already!_

All of a sudden, Tooya went to her and held her hands . "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He whispered to her. "Tell me what to do. I don't know what to do. I feel so lost and powerless. I'll do anything. If it makes you feel well, I'll do anything."

Aya's heart skipped a beat. _What am I doing?_

"Tell me what's been bothering you? I will make it go away Aya. Trust me, I will.

--oOo—

Aya couldn't eat breakfast. _What did I do? What in the world did I do?_

"I cooked your favorite; I hope it'll make you feel better." Tooya told her with a smile. She couldn't even look at him straight in the eye anymore, ashamed of how she had acted last night. She wanted to say sorry so badly but the night's events were still fresh in her mind.

"I'll be back, Aya."

"Where are you going?" she asked, still with her head bowed to her plate.

"For a walk. I'll be back when you finish your plate." Tooya told her, kissed her on the forehead, and then went on outside.

Aya was now staring at her food. _What should I do? Was this how you felt Tooya? Lost and powerless? _A part of her still didn't want to believe that Tooya didn't love her anymore. But remembering that Tooya told her himself that he would lie to her, made her feel unsteady and confirmed all her doubts.

--oOo--

"Tooya hasn't answered my calls. Maybe he didn't want to get through with the plan after all." Suzumi was having the breakfast that Yuuhi prepared.

"Those missions again, oh I hate that stuff! Can we just please talk about something else. What a way to start the morning!"

"Why Yuuhi…aren't you worried at all?"

"Why should I be worried about him? He'd be fine." He said with a smirk.

"Not Tooya, you silly. Aya. I'm talking about Aya."

Yuuhi's expression has changed. "Oh yeah, right, Aya. I bet she's worried right now."

Now it was Suzumi that looked disheartened, "Aya doesn't know. He hasn't told her yet. That's what I'm worried about."

"What? Anyone hasn't told her? What fi she just found out? Then you tell her Sis. Call her right now!" Yuuhi handed her the phone.

"I can't. Tooya told me not to. The only condition he set to carry on today was for Aya not to know. I guess he doesn't want to make her worry."

"Well why would he do that? Aya will definitely be more worried if that's the case."

"I don't know why he would do that."

Yuuhi had just had about enough. A friend wouldn't let bad things happen to a friend. "That's just great! Nobody will tell her… I'll tell her then, so we can stop all this madness!" Yuuhi speed dialed to call Aya. Suzumi tried to stop him but Aya had answered it already.

--oOo—

Aya's trance was broken when the phone rang. She hurriedly went to the phone to see who it was. It read "Aogiri" in the caller ID. _SUZUMI!_

"Hello! Hello!" She shouted.

"Hello, Aya? Hey what's up?" Yuuhi answered on the other line.

Aya couldn't believe what she was thinking. _Oh Yuuhi, it's only you…and I thought…_

"I just called to check on you…actually, there's something I want to ask you…"

_Oh Yuuhi…how come you're always there when I need a friend? _

"Oh Yuuhi…I feel so bad!" she said, ignoring Yuuhi's answer altogether. "I was angry at Tooya about something and I shouted at him…I feel so bad…I'm such a bad person. He didn't even know what I was angry about…And I acted so coldly infront of him!"

Yuuhi didn't even get a chance to speak.

"He was so worried…He's really trying to understand me…I can see, I really can…Now I think that he isn't really seeing someone else…Am I going crazy? I should sound desperate to you! How can I fix things Yuuhi? I'm not sure about all this! What if I was wrong? Tooya would definitely hate me!"

Yuuhi, surprised of the sudden burst of emotion, couldn't say anything. The only thing that he recalled was about something Aya said about…

"HE"S WHAT? SEEING SOMEONE ELSE! That little prick!"

"Yuuhi! Don't say bad things to Tooya like that!" Aya scolded her through the phone.

"What? You're defending him now?" Yuuhi said trying to make up his mind.

"Well, it's just that…you should have seen him…he was so confused…he really didn't know what to do…oh, he looked so innocent and helpless…" Aya said, now trying to contain all the emotions.

"Never mind that! He's got you, what more could he ask for?," _Oh Yuuhi…_ "Who's he replaced you with anyway, this should be interesting…"

Aya almost fell from her chair, realizing how difficult that was to answer. Thinking again, it was really a stupid suspicion to think of Suzumi and Tooya together. _Suzumi and Tooya? What was I thinking? Wasn't he the man that gave up eternity for me? How could I doubt that? That alone isn't enough for my assurance. It's just impossible!_

"No one…" she answered.

"What? Suzumi!" Yuuhi bellowed.

"Hey…I didn't say anything!"

"What?"

"I mean…hey, you know already, she told you?" Aya questioned.

"What? I was talking to Suzumi…but WHAT? HER?" Yuuhi gasped.

"OH!" Aya realizing her mistake.

"She was just telling me she'd be out to meet...Tooya?" He paused. "OH MY GAHD!"

Aya and Yuuhi both almost dropped the phone.

--oOo—

"I guess you're really not hungry." Tooya suddenly appeared. He was back from his early morning walk. He checked to see if she's finished breakfast but he was disappointed.

Aya was caught off guard. She had the phone to her ear.

"Aya! Aya! Want me to follow them! I just gotta see this for myself." Yuuhi was whispering but it was obvious that he was as frantic as her.

"Umm…call you later bye!" Aya hang up quickly.

"No, I was just talking to Yuuhi for a minute…" she quickly turned to her plate.

"You don't have to make excuses…it's entirely my fault, I don't mean to force you…I'll just…" He said before taking her plate.

Aya, gathering up the courage, stopped Tooya from taking her plate. "I'm not finished yet…where have you been?" _Calling her again?_

"I took a walk. Want me to warm it up for you?"

"Where exactly?" _Why won't you say? What are you hiding from me again?_

"Just around the house."

Aya was a bit skeptic at first and then she let it pass.

"Aya."

"What?" _What now?_

"I'll be out today. Don't expect me by dinner, okay?"

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Aya was a little frustrated as she was always the one asking questions. _Oh Tooya…can you at least try to explain things to me…why am I always the one forcing at out of you…why can't you just tell it to me…_

"I'm going to this company to settle an issue. It'll take long so don't wait up for me. Your food is cold, want me to-"

"I'm fine. Just go already." Aya cut him off. She knew her responses were a bit cold. Tooya gave her a kiss in the cheek for goodbye. Aya felt a little remorse in watching Tooya leaving feeling so sorrowful. _Tooya…you were always the quiet type…I never needed words from you…just being with you, having you around was enough…so why am I acting like some needy girl who's always complaining? I used to love your mysterious personality, your incomprehensible mind…don't I still?_

She watched him walk out of the house. _This is weird, he didn't take his car? _And he brought this small unusual package with him.

"Aya…"

_Ceres? _Aya thought she has just heard Ceres call her.

"Now is the time Aya…now's your only chance…his only chance Aya…"

It was Ceres, still telling her the same message- to stop Tooya. Aya remembered the warning Ceres was always telling her. She has no clue of whatever that meant. But this time, it seemed to make a little sense. _Stop him huh?_ Then Aya had this unsettling feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something that will threaten Tooya's life and their relationship. She knew she had to do something.

She picked up the phone near her plate.

"Hello? Hello?" Yuuhi immediately answered.

"Yuuhi, it's Aya. I'm going to tail Tooya. Can you follow Suzumi?"

--------------------------------------------

iannetine: well, that took ages…so I was planning to end awake in the twilight in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

---I do not own Ayashi no Ceres—

_It hasn't even been a week since Tooya arrived from his last mission. It was such a short time…how could it come to this? Why am I here? What am I doing?_

Aya's knees were shaking as her legs were about to give in. _I should've eaten my breakfast._ Tooya was walking for half an hour now, at a pace too fast for Aya to handle. Only the unsettling feeling in her heart kept her from quitting. He finally slowed down as he walked in the city center into the park. He sat on a bench.

_This must be their meeting place._ Aya stopped a few feet away and hid in the nearest tree with a good view. Not long, Suzumi showed up. _She came!_ Aya was secretly hoping she wouldn't come.

Tooya and Suzumi had been talking for the last couple of minutes. Aya was having a hard time breathing as her temper rose. Aya couldn't hear their conversation so she inched closer. _Will he kiss her or something?_ Her imagination was driving her crazy.

_They don't seem to notice me…_ Aya was now hiding on the bushes behind the two.

"Tooya, I can't stop you now, can I?"

_What are they talking about?_

"I'm sorry to have involved you in this. I know I can trust you with Aya if ever something goes out of hand."

"Now's not the time to doubt if you can complete it tonight. Have you realized how dangerous your situation is? You just came back from a mission a couple of days ago."

"Don't concern yourself with me; it's Aya you should be worried about."

_Huh? What's that supposed to mean?_

"I thought you might say that. Then, I'll just be a good messenger and deliveryman. Father says you have until midnight, it's very short but it's enough time to complete the mission and escape. Here, it's the pass; it'll give you full access to almost all rooms." She handed this small ID key.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'm going to need it."

Tooya stood up and was about to leave. _That's it?_ Aya doesn't have a clue about what was going on.

"Tooya?" Suzumi called.

Aya held her breath at her sudden call.

"May I ask why won't you let Aya know? What shall I tell Aya if she asks me why?"

Tooya took a while to answer. Aya felt like she was being ripped to pieces the whole time.

"Aya's been angry at me ever since I came back, I don't know why, but I think she's fallen out of love with me in my absence."

_What? I'm not angry at you! Where'd you get that idea? Is that what you won't tell me? You turned to Suzumi instead because you think I didn't love you any more? That's not true… _Aya couldn't believe what was hearing. She wanted to protest so much. She didn't care if they see her. But she jerked back when Tooya spoke again.

"Don't tell her this, just say that I have to this now. She wouldn't let me go through with it and I know I couldn't refuse her if she says not to go. Tell her it was supposed to be a surprise." Without another word, Tooya left the park.

Aya, frozen behind the bushes, was wide-eyed in shock. She had wanted to follow him but was too tired from all the walking and not to mention all the thinking.

Suzumi sat there for a few more moments, and was about to leave. Aya still couldn't move. And all of the sudden, Yuuhi appeared out of nowhere.

"Sis, what was that about?" Yuuhi marched in front of Suzumi. He had been hiding in a tree nearby. Suzumi screeched at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here Yuuhi?" she asked skeptically. "Were you following me?"

"His mission is today??? I can't believe you did this to her. AYA! AYA! Hey come out now! Aya, where are you?"

"Aya? You mean she's here too?"

Aya was startled, surprised that someone was calling her. Her daze seemed to have been broken and she jumped out of the bushes.

"Aya, I didn't know you were here…" Suzumi explained to her.

"Did you hear them Aya? We got it all wrong…it was about Tooya's mission after all. Aren't you glad?" Yuuhi told her with a smile.

Suzumi raised an eyebrow. "What did you two get wrong Yuuhi?" Yuuhi just smiled again.

"Yuuhi…Suzumi…" Aya began to speak. Her voice was calm. She has her fist clenched near her heart and her wide ayes glistened with tears. "You both knew about this mission?"

The two looked at each other and just nodded.

"Oh, I see…" Aya looked slightly happy. _And Tooya didn't tell me because…_

_Wait. _Aya's whole train of thought changed. Something inside her was telling her that this wasn't the time to think about such things. _I think Tooya is in danger...I have to save him…right Ceres? _Aya had the feeling that all of this was happening for that sole reason. _I must stop Tooya._

"Where is Tooya going? He's in danger right? I have to stop him. Where is he?" Aya's heart was beating hard and fast, but she was still calm on the outside.

--oOo—

Aya was sitting in the lobby waiting for the secretary of the company president. She lied about setting up an interview for her business management class. S_uzumi said Tooya is in this building. I don't understand why she and Yuuhi tried to stop me, doesn't Tooya matter to them? _

Earlier, Suzumi and Yuuhi were trying to stop Aya. It seemed she wasn't thinking straight, talking to herself. They thought she was too calm for the situation. That wasn't a good sign.

_But you matter to me Tooya…that's why I'm going to stop you… _

_I have to find him and warn him before its too late…and tell him… that I wasn't angry at him… that I love him… I hope I'm not too late for that…_

"Ms. Aya?" the secretary was back with the company president's schedule. "An interview is possible tomorrow morning. I could put your name for appointment?"

"Ummm…can I speak with him now??"

"The president is in a meeting now. I think it will take all day."

"Ahh…I could wait…" _I still haven't found Tooya yet, I can't just leave that easily._

"Will tomorrow be too inconvenient for you? The meeting would probably take a long ti—"

Just then, the office door opened and the president came out.

Aya's heart skipped a beat. She was suddenly nervous. _What if I really do interview this guy?_

"Oh, the meeting's over already?" the secretary told her. "You're lucky; maybe I could get you an interview now."

"Ahh…" and then she gasped.

Before she could say anything else, Tooya appeared from the president's office. Their eyes had met. Tooya had stopped walking. Apparently, he was as shocked as she was to see him.

"Tooya? How—What are you doing here?" Aya finally blurted out. She wasn't sure if she was happy to finally have found him.

"Are you coming Tooya?" the president had called out to Tooya

"Yes." Tooya answered.

"Tooya! I need to speak to you!" she said out loud trying to make him not come with the president.

Both the president and his secretary were puzzled.

"You know her Tooya?" the president asked skeptically.

--------------------------

iannetine: I've finished the story…hooray! I said this was going to be the last chapter but I decided to break the supposedly chapter 6 to two chapters because it was too long. Thank you for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

---I do not own Ayashi no Ceres—

Both the president and his secretary were puzzled.

"You know her Tooya?" the president asked skeptically.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir, but could we reschedule?" Tooya answered.

--oOo—

Tooya hasn't spoken to her since they left the building. _What have I done now? Did I do something terrible…did Ceres make a mistake? _

"Were you able to get an interview schedule?" Tooya asked.

"Umm…yeah, tomorrow morning…"

"Is it too much if I ask you to look for another company to interview?"

Aya was surprised to hear Tooya say that.

"N-no, why?" _You don't like to see me or something?_

"That's great. Thank you."

_Why is he so formal to me? Is he upset because I made him reschedule? _

_I'm really sorry Tooya…but I had to do that…I don't care if you're angry with me… as long as you're safe…_

He didn't speak to her all the way to their house. When they arrived, Tooya paid the cabdriver and silently went inside. Aya felt like she could cry, it's the first time Tooya had given her the cold treatment.

"Tooya, I think we should order out lunch." Aya beamed a smile to him, trying to start a decent conversation.

"Sure, whatever you like. Go ahead."

Tears were starting to form in Aya's eyes.

--oOo—

_As long as you're safe…as long as you're okay…I don't care…_ She whispered in repetition, trying to comfort herself. It was getting dark outside; Tooya hasn't spoken to her all afternoon, he just sat in front of his computer all day.

"Tooya…here, I've made dinner. You didn't eat lunch, you must be hungry."

"Not really. Just leave it on the table." he said, not even taking off his eyes from the computer.

_As long as you're safe…as long as you're okay…I don't care… _

--oOo--

Aya took a long cold shower. It seemed to wash away the pain. _After all of that, in the end, we're still so far apart… and I made it worse… _

_But this is where it ends, I have to clear things up, about Suzumi, about this mission and about this relationship… I have to do something. _

Aya was surprised to see Tooya so early going to bed, but was happy to see that this was the perfect opportunity talk to him. With no idea of how to start and of what to say, Aya cleared her throat.

"Tooya, I--" she started, interrupting Tooya from softening his pillow. He stared at her.

"I—n-- need to--" she stuttered. _Why am I so afraid to talk to him?_

"I need to talk to you about some things…"

Aya saw Tooya glare at her, impatient for her slowness.

"Well, what is it?" Tooya finally spoke to her in an irritated sort of way. "You said that earlier today. What is it you need to say?" Tooya wasn't exactly yelling at her, but Aya felt like he was scolding her.

"N-nothing…I just…" she panicked as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Aya…" Tooya said so softly and so weakly that it seemed he had just given up. "Please tell me…what's wrong…just tell me what to do…I'll do it…I'll do anything…"

Aya was surprised to hear him say something like that.

"I feel like dying just seeing you like that, ever since I came back…it's eating me up inside… If you're not going to say anything…I think I am going to die.""

_What are you talking about Tooya?_

"You're sad whenever I come home; you always cry when I come back…I thought maybe because I wasn't always around. It hurts me that I'm always the one that makes you cry."

_Tooya…_

"So I had to do something about those missions, a special pardon isn't enough…Yuuhi's father had a deal made for my freedom, I even had Suzumi and Yuuhi worried…I had to finish just one last mission…"

_Just one last mission...that means…Tooya won't be tied to the government anymore…_

"It was supposed to be finished tonight…I wanted to get rid of what was making you sad as soon as possible…I'd give anything to be able to make you happy again…at any cost…so I painfully hid it from you…I promised to myself that this was the one time that I'd lie to you."

_So that's what you were talking about?_

"But seeing you today there in the company, and how disturbed you were to see me…I just couldn't do it anymore…I would never dream or ruining you're future…to think that you were going to interview the man I'm going to destroy…I was so wrong."

He sighed.

"Now I'm at a loss of what to do. Just tell me what to do. I had given my life to you; tell me what more to give. Tell me how I can make you happy."

And in his last words, Aya reached out to embrace him and cried all the tears she held back.

_Oh Tooya…I'm sorry for thinking you're insensitive…the truth is I'm the one who didn't notice what you were going through. I have only thought bad things about you when you're the one who was always worrying about me. Forgive me…for thinking that you don't love me anymore…when I'm the failure in showing how you that I love you…_

She wept in his shoulder and he held her until she became silent.

_You never change…you always love me no matter what…am I that hard to love? Back then you always wanted to be complete for me…you searched everywhere to have a past for me…and now you thought I can't love you because you don't have freedom…you're asking me what will make me happy, isn't it obvious that its you? only you…you don't have to be complete in your standards…you're already perfect…_

"I'm sorry…I won't make you worry anymore…you don't have to do anything…you don't have to give up anything…you don't need to hurt anymore…" Aya managed to say.

"You're the only one I have…I won't give you up…" Tooya said.

Aya cried her last tear before she fell to sleep.

"_Ceres…thank you…please watch over us always…" _she told Ceres in her dreams. _"He's safe and he's back to me because of you. At last, I'll be able to sleep peacefully."_

--oOo--

_AYA! _

"Ceres?" Aya thought she heard Ceres again. Apparently she fell asleep and was dreaming again. Aya's eyes were still puffy from all her crying. It was very hard to open her eyes, so she called out to Tooya instead. "Tooya…" No answer. _He's still asleep…_ She couldn't believe she woke up first before him for the second time. When she managed to open her eyes, it opened wide in an instant as she saw he wasn't in bed at all.

"Tooya!" _Where are you?_

"Tooya!" _Stop playing around._

"Tooya!" _Please answer._

Then it struck her. _He went to complete the mission. _

It was unlike Aya to be calm while Tooya is missing, sitting by the bed, casually waiting for him to arrive.

Tooya did not leave me. He left for me. He is fighting for me. He won't fail me.

Tooya said he exists for me. He says he loves me. He'll come back to me.

I know in the end, no matter what, Tooya will always make me happy.

--oOo--

It was midnight. Aya tried hard to stay awake and keep herself alert until he comes.

Suzumi said he had until midnight to complete the mission. "You're late," Aya whispered to herself "Please be okay…" It was hard to keep her eyes open from all the crying she hade done.

She stood up and went to the front door. She took a deep breath. "It's him…" She knew it was Tooya instantly, she felt his arrival.

"Aya? You're awake?"

She flew her hands over him and rested her head in his shoulder. "Tooya…I'm happy that you're alright…I'm so relieved"

"I did it Aya…I completed my last mission." Tooya said tightening his embrace. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, I didn't want to wake you up." Aya, with a smile, "It's okay because from now on we won't be separated again, right?"

Tooya kissed her. "I love you."

--------------------------------

iannetine: personally, I think my writing style changed in every chapter. I would like to know what you think about the ending…or about the storyline as a whole, so please review! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
